


Through the Wall

by simplyagreste



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cheating, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is sad, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, fuck rolo, keith is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyagreste/pseuds/simplyagreste
Summary: When Lance is cheated on by his boyfriend, his neighbor Keith comforts him through the thin apartment wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it back in december and forgot about it. Comment! Dont forget to leave kudos.

Lance was hysteric. He was crying on his bed like a child who had just been told no. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. His sobs were loud and hiccupy, almost as if he couldn’t breathe. He had one thing on his mind. What did I do to deserve this? His now ex-boyfriend as of 3 hours ago had cheated on him. ‘Oh Rolo, how could you do this to me? How am I going to face you and Nyma tomorrow? Just thinking of the next day had Lance sobbing even harder. It was worse because he couldn’t talk to Pidge about his day, and that was all he needed. Some ice cream, crappy movies, Pidge’s warm hugs and death threats to Nyma and Rolo. Suddenly, a voice called to him, “Why are you crying?” 

Lance looked up and around looking for where the voice came from. 

“Hello, who is there?” He spoke to the darkness, his voice wavering slightly. 

“Its me, Keith from behind the wall. I heard you crying and wanted to know if you are alright. Are you?”

“Yes I am. I’m fine, no need to worry about me.”

Keith’s voice was suddenly stern, “No you’re not. You’ve been crying for the last 2 hours and I’m just trying to sleep.”

Lance contemplated whether or not his should tell this complete stranger his life story considering that he was his next door neighbor. Finally, Lance just decided to tell him. What could possibly go wrong with that?

“I’m Lance and my boyfriend of 2 months just cheated on me with one of my friends. But I’m really not surprised, she is so much prettier than me, and she so much better than me in every way.”

From behind the wall Keith shook his head, “Why would you say that? That is not true. And why are you comparing yourself to a girl? You are much more fabulous than that.”

“Thanks, but you can stop lying to me.” Lance announced. Now he wished he hadn’t said anything to Keith and just kept quiet.

“But, I’m not lying. I’ve seen you in the lobby sometimes and it’s hard for me to take my eyes off of you because you’re so beautiful. I’ve always wanted to get to know you. I mean you seem like a great person. People obviously adore you because every weekend your apartment is so loud with different people talking.”

Lance’s face flushed at his words. “If I’m well liked by my friends, it’s different than being well liked by boys. I can’t even keep a boyfriend for longer than 2 months.”

“Well, if you believe that, I might just have to prove you wrong. Let me take you on a date. I would love to take you out.”

“Yeah, I would love that too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get a hint of Lance, and a heaping serving of Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated over a month. I've had the chapter written but never typed it up! Sorry for such a long wait! Enjoy lovelies  
> LEt me know if there are any mistakes.

Lance laid on his bed thinking of the events that had occurred the previous night. He had woken up this morning with a sore throat and swollen eyes because of his late night crying. It was nice that he had someone other than Pidge to talk to about his problems. Keith: the boy behind the wall. A blush crept on his cheeks as he thought about Keith admitting to liking him from afar. He had never really noticed Keith in the building, but he had a vague idea of how he looked like. He was Asian (he didn’t know which country), he had pale skin and dark hair that was styled awfully. His thoughts were interrupted by someone barging in through his front door. Loud voices followed and Lance groaned. It was Pidge, Hunk, and Lotor. He rolled over, placing the pillow beneath him atop his head. He really didn’t feel like dealing with the Threesome of Terror. 

“Wakey, Wakey, Eggs, and Bakey!” Pidge yelled as she walked into the room. 

Lance sighed and pulled the pillow off from his head. “What do you want Pidge?” Lance asked, sitting up in frustration. 

“Yesterday, I was working on something with Dad and Matt and wasn’t at my phone all day. I saw your text messages about Rolo and Nyma, but it was like 4 am and I couldn’t leave the house. Now I’m here!” Pidge replied. Lance smiled with gratitude. 

“Thanks, Pidge.” He said as he pulled the smaller girl into a hug. 

“Why did you bring Hunk and Lotor anyway?” Lance asked when he pulled away from the hug.

“Hunk is here to cook you some comfort food, and Lotor is here because his girlfriend is mad t him and he wanted some company.”

Lance chuckled. He wondered what Lotor had done to his girlfriend. His arrogance and stubbornness got him into trouble with Allura, his girlfriend. Lance stood up from his place on the bed and walked over to his bedroom door. 

“Alright Pidge, get out. I need to shower and look nice. Something happened last night and I’m dying to tell you guys!” Lance pushed Pidge out of the room and closed the door behind her, 

Pidge stood puzzled. Last night, she had gotten a text from Lance saying Rolo had cheated on him with Nyma. She and the others already knew that. Pidge’s mind wandered off as she tried to piece everything together. What was he dying to tell her? Why did he seem so happy about? Pidge swallowed the lump in her throat and walked away from Lance’s room.

 

\----

Keith had woken up that morning in a great mood. He had finally done it! He asked out his cute neighbor Lance. He had seen Lance almost every morning when he went out for an early morning run and almost immediately gained a crush on him. Keith rolled over and looked at the time on his phone. 9:45 A.M. He usually never woke up this late. He was supposed to be meeting his best friends at a diner so they could have breakfast together around 9:30. Keith bolted out of bed and rushed to get ready. By the time he had left the house and hopped on his motorcycle, he was already so late! Allura would not be happy, neither would Shiro and Acxa. It was almost 10:30 by the time he had burst into the diner. 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Keith,” Shiro says sarcastically when Keith finally walks into the diner. Keith notices that there is already food on the table meaning the group had ordered already. Allura shakes her head at the black haired boy.

“Don’t mind him, Keith, he’s just grumpy.” Keith nods his head, sitting down next to the empty chair beside his sister Acxa.

“Hey, sis,” Keith says once he makes himself comfortable.  
Acxa pushes Keith over, “Where the hell have you been, man? I was calling you but you didn’t pick up.”

“Sorry, I was just up late last night talking to Lance and I could barely wake up this morning,” Keith shrugs. He reaches over and grabs a slice of bacon off od Allura’s plate. She slaps his hand away.

“Wait, did you just say Lance?” Acxa’s eyes go wide.

Allura sits up suddenly, “Were you talking to Lance night, Keith?”

Keith blushes furiously when he realizes his slip of the tongue. He nods slowly. Shiro gives Keith a wide smile, “Congrats, you finally managed to talk to the love of your life.”

“NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LANCE BEING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!” Keith shouts, causing a few heads in the diner to turn. He mumbles an apology and turns back to his friends.

“You have to tell us what happened, Keith! I want to know everything!” Allura exclaims. She pushes herself out of her chair and puts her face close to Keith’s, arms tucked under her chin.

“Can I get some food first?” Keith askes. Shiro nodded, “Of course. I’m sure Allura can wait.”

Before Allura could say anything, Keith waves over the waitress who was only a few feet away from the table of four. The waitress asked Keith if he wanted a menu. He had been coming to this diner for a while now and already knew his order. He declined and told the waitress what he wanted. After the waitress walked away, Allura, immediately started asking questions. 

“Allura slow down!,” Keith exclaims, “I’ll tell you what happened and after you can start asking questions.”

Allura shook her head rapidly, reclining back against her chair. “Go on Keith.”

Keith took a deep breath and looked around the room, surveying the diners inside. He turned back around to his friends. “So last night I was trying to sleep, but Lance was crying. It was like 2 am. I found out that he lived in the apartment next to me not too long ago. Anyways, I asked him if he would stop crying first. He was like ‘okay’. It wasn’t even 10 minutes later and he starts bawling again. I asked him what had him crying like that.” Keith paused to look at his friend’s faces. Acxa’s face was looking as if she was confused. Allura had all eyes on him and Shiro looked mildly interested. 

“Finish the story!” Allura exclaims. 

“Alright!” he cried, “So he tells me he just found out that his boyfriend cheated on him with one of his friends.” He paused for reaction. 

“That's so sad, ”Acxa mutters. Shiro frowns and tells Keith to continue.

“So basically, I helped him feel better and may have admitted that I like him. Then I proceeded to ask him out because apparently, I have a big mouth-”

“Bro, you’ve been had a big mouth. Ever since we were born, you’ve had a big mouth.” Acxa says, cutting Keith off.

“Acxa stop! I need to know what happens next.” Allura says glaring at the short haired girl. 

“Anyways, he said yes and now I have a date!” Keith smiles widely, a rare thing for him. 

“Keith, that's so great!” Shiro says.

“I’m so happy for you! Finally. You’ve been waiting for like six months, right?” Allura says sweetly. 

Acxa pats her twin on the back. “I’m glad you could do it.”

The waitress then comes back with Keith’s food. She places it on the table and leaves after a quiet ‘thank you’ from Keith.

“Think of all the fun stuff you guys can do if you start dating!” Acxa gasps, “You can double date with Allura and Lotor. 

Allura rolls her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend’s name. Keith notices and asks Allura what happened between her and Lotor.

“Lotor always needs to be right and its so frustrating. We were arguing about whether Blue Lion or Red Lion is better and proceeds to call me stupid for liking Blue Lion. I’ve been ignoring him since.”

Shiro shakes his head, “You’re fighting over a children’s television show.”

“I know, but Blue Lion is still better,” Allura mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: @simplyagreste and @lance-dance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it back in december and forgot about it. Comment! Dont forget to leave kudos.


End file.
